Precious Moments
by Elva
Summary: On their travels together Fuu shares many precious moments with both Mugen and Jin.  Who does she end up falling for?  Fuugen and Fuu x Jin


Hey guys. This is my first Samurai Champloo fanfic, not to mention the first fanfic I've written in FOREVER lol. I feel kind of guilty for totally abandoning my dead or alive fic and writing this instead but oh wells. Anyways, I had just finished watching all the episodes of Samurai Champloo when I hit fanfiction and started to read up on all the Fuugen and FuuxJin fics I could find. This gave me a renewed passion to write again so I started typing with no coherent idea in mind and came up with this.

I'll probably end up writing a series of short stories with either Fuugen, or Fuu x jin or both. I really like both couplings so it's hard for me to make up my mind. Maybe I will choose a definite coupling later on (any preference? If so let me know in the review).

* * *

"Can we please rest now?" Fuu asked with an exasperated sigh. The three of them had been walking all day and she was physically exhausted. Her legs felt like they were weighted down by concrete and she struggled to keep them from giving out with each muscle straining step. She looked down at her tattered feet, the pebbled road had been harsh to them and her wooden geta sandals did not provide much comfort from the long day's walk.

"No way." Mugen replied curtly. "We have to make it to the next town by nightfall or else we'll be sleeping in the woods." He gave a quick glance at Fuu and Jin. "I don't know about you guys but I sure as hell am not looking forward to another night of being eaten alive by mosquitoes."

"Bu, but I'm too tired!" Fuu wailed. She suddenly slumped down on the ground and shot both of them a quivering pout. "I really can't walk anymore."

Mugen looked back at her and cursed inwardly as he felt the full effect of her cute pout. He made an effort to groan loudly at the annoyance of having to wait for her to rest again. "Can't you hold out a bit longer? The next town isn't too far from here."

"No!" Fuu shouted back at him through furrowed eyebrows. "I don't have long legs like you guys so I have to walk twice as much. I think I deserve some rest!" She took off her sandals and started to massage her feet.

"Come on." Jin said to Mugen tilting his head towards Fuu. "I think some rest is warranted especially since it's been a while since our last stop."

"Thanks Jin." Fuu gave Jin a grateful smile and then stuck out her tongue at Mugen, who scowled back at her.

"Fine." Mugen consented with much forced vexation. "But if we don't make it to an inn by nightfall I'm gonna be pissed."

"Yeah yeah." Fuu waved his comments away with a flick of her hand. She then set back to massaging her feet and legs.

"Let me take a look." Jin said, sitting down beside her. He took her feet in his hands, causing her to blush ever so slightly. "Hmm, it seems like you have a few blisters." He took out some salve from inside his yugata robe and began applying it to her feet. Fuu let out an appreciative moan as he started to massage it in gently. "That feels good," Fuu cooed to which Jin smiled slightly.

He started massaging up towards her ankles and calves lifting her kimono slightly to gain better access. For some reason, Jin started to blush. He had never seen this much of Fuu's leg before and he couldn't help but notice, even from the bit of skin he's able to see, that her legs were very shapely, something he hadn't quite expected. Fuu gave out a satisfied moan again, which caused Jin to blush even deeper. He stopped the massage abruptly as he was beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable. He was amused however when he took note of Fuu's apparent disappointment.

Mugen looked at this scene with unease. He didn't know why but it made him feel uncomfortable and…._icky _he thought. Yes icky was the perfect word for it. If he were a more honest man he would have realized that the feeling was something akin to jealousy but he wasn't, so he just shrugged it off as a mere annoyance at the sweet scene that unfolded in front of him.

"Okay, come on," Mugen said, offering Fuu a hand up. Fuu, however, just stared at Mugen's extended hand and frowned. "I'm not done resting yet!" She argued. Mugen ignored this comment and pulled her up on her feet.

"Huh? Whaa," was all she could let out before he draped her arms over his shoulders and started walking away with her on his back. Mugen looked back at Jin and asked "you comin?" to which Jin replied with a "hnn" and started following them.

Fuu rested her head softly on Mugen's shoulders. _This isn't bad _she thought as she took in Mugen's earthly scent. Her gaze fell upon Mugens' ruffled up hair and she fought an urge to smooth it down with her hands. She leaned forward a bit and whispered "thank you" into Mugens' ear.

Mugen felt a shiver pass through him but fought it down. "Don't get used to it" was all he could think of to say. He didn't mind carrying her actually. She was feather light and he quite enjoyed the warm feeling of her body against his. Her warm breath breathed softly on his neck. _You don't get used to this either_, he told himself.

Fuu let out a quiet murmur before she drifted softly off to sleep. There on Mugen's back, her arms wrapped around his shoulders, her head nestled gently on the crook of his neck she felt safe and happy.

* * *

So, what do you guys think? It's short I know but I have school stuff to do. Anyways, let me know if I should keep on writing short stories of both Fuugen and Fuu x Jin or if I should pick a definite couple, and if so who?? Please review!! It gives me motivation to keep writing D. 


End file.
